inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurosaki Makoto
(Midfielder) |number = 9 (Seidouzan) 5 (Resistance Japan) |element = Fire |team = *'Seidouzan' (captain) *'Resistance Japan' |seiyuu = Katou Nanae |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 037 (GO)}} Kurosaki Makoto ( ) is a midfielder and the captain of Seidouzan. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as a midfielder of Resistance Japan. Profile Appearance He has a quite feminine appearance, he has brown waist-length hair tied into a loose ponytail that falls over his right shoulder and he has scarlet red eyes. He wears a thin white headband. Personality Makoto is shown to be quite friendly, as seen when he first greeted Tenma before entering the Stadium field. He can be quite serious and cold at times, mostly during the matches. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He first appeared in the episode 37 during an interview, watched by Amemiya Taiyou. It was said by the commentator that Seidouzan's coach is Ishido Shuuji. He appeared again in episode 40, playing with Seidouzan against Senbayama in the Cyclone Stadium. They won with a terrifying score of 16-0. He appeared again in episode 41. He was seen with the other members of Seidouzan in the Amano Mikado Stadium, ready to play in the final of the Holy Road. During the match, he displayed amazing speed in his plays, cutting through passes, and stealing the ball at a rapid pace. He then used Ballista Shot and scored the first goal for his team. In episode 42, he used his keshin, Enma Gazard. He scored the second goal, using Bakunetsu Storm. At the end of the first half, the score was 2-2. At the end of half-time, his team was switched with Dragonlink. In episode 43, he was watching the second half along with Saginuma, Masaki and Hitomiko. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He later reappears in episode 14 as a player for Resistance Japan and wins 3-1 against Inazuma Japan in a practice match. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kurosaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Amase Reia *'Item': Nekketsu Coach no Oshie (熱血コーチの教え, randomly dropped from Seidouzan at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Nasu *'Player': Hikoushi After this, he can be recruited for an amount of 14820 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kurosaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Round Table handed down (語り継がれる円卓の写真, taken in King Arthur's Castle) *'Record': Keshin Family (化身は家族, use keshin 100 times) *'Item': Holy Road Directory (ホーリーロード名鑑, randomly dropped from Best Friends (ベストフレンズ) at the Holy Road parking lot) *'Encounter': Meet Kurosaki! (くろさきに会おう！, at the Holy Road parking lot) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kurosaki, at least 5 other players have to be scouted from the same community master. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Holy Bowl (聖なるお茶碗, randomly dropped from Face Painters (フェイスベインターズ) at Kisaragi Mako's right taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Photo': Stone Monument of the Courtyard (中庭の石碑の写真, taken at the terrace of the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's Game Center) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * * (Extra) |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Great Inazuma' *'HR All Star' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Inazuma '11' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Headwears N' *'HR All Star' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Gallery Seidouzan 43 GO HQ.PNG|Kurosaki and the others watching the second half. Kurosaki Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Kurosaki representing Seidozan by playing in Resistance Japan. IG-05-002.jpg|IG-05-002 IG-05-032.png|IG-05-032 IG-11-091.jpg|IG-11-091 IG-15-041.PNG|IG-15-041 Trivia *Since Ishido Shuuji is Seidouzan's coach, and Kurosaki's Keshin is Enma Gazard and he can use Bakunetsu Storm, it is possible that Ishido taught Kurosaki how to use a Keshin and Bakunetsu Storm as well. *His dub name, Cronus Fourseasons, is based on Cronus, the Greek Titan. Navigation fr:Chronus Fourseasons Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Captains Category:Galaxy characters